


Record's Records

by marianhenryk



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Bisexual Richie Tozier, Boys In Love, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gay Stanley Uris, M/M, Plot, Smut, Stozier, bilverly, i'll add more tags as I'll go on, kasplon, longer fic, musician!stan uris, richie tozier!music producer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianhenryk/pseuds/marianhenryk
Summary: "-I’m sorry, but why the fuck would you do such thing?- he asked, emotions getting better of him. Richie laughed, this time it seemed more genuine, and looked at Stan for the first time instead of looking at the floor or wall above other boy.-She was insufferable, trust me dude, always asking if I had some “nice boyfriend she could meet”. So once, when I was having a bad day, I snapped and told her that yes, I do have a nice boyfriend she could meet one day. So she asked me to bring said boy to Christmas and she didn’t take no for an answer- he explained. It was really chaotic but seemed realistic and, even though Stan didn’t know him all that well, very much in Richie’s style."orRichie, owner of one of music labels in New York, asks Stan, one of artists at said label, to act as his boyfriend during Christmas. Stan agrees.





	Record's Records

**Author's Note:**

> First bigger fic a have a plan for, wooohooo!  
> Enjoy!

  New York was even more crowded than usually. It was weekend before Christmas, only six more days until Christmas Eve and everyone was rushing to buy last minute presents, some fish or cake maybe. Kids were running around the malls and laughing happily, fake mall Santa giving them candy and smiling a bit creepily and their mothers were running frantically around the building, trying to not forget about anything that could make their Christmas time insufferable.

  Stan didn’t give a flying fuck. He was Jewish so Christmas wasn’t really his thing- he didn’t care about all the traditions, Santa Claus seemed like the most terrifying man in the world and all the advertisements were making him anxious. He actually kept count of how many times he had heard “All I want for Christmas”. Twenty-fucking-six times since four days ago.

  He was currently on his way to work, an ukulele resting in his cast that he carried in hand. He had a warm jacket on and big, fluffy cap with a pompon. He buried his nose under jacket’s collar and picked up his pace, already feeling his fingers beginning to freeze. He hated winter and Christmas and everything related to it- cold temperatures in top three. He also had sunglasses on, what was ridiculous, because he didn’t need any screaming fans to hug him and sob. Don’t get him wrong- he loved his fans with his whole being but this day wasn’t his best one and emotional teenagers weren’t a thing he wanted to deal with in that particular moment. It was always really uncomfortable and he didn’t know what to do.

  He finally stopped in front of a big, glass building in the middle of the city, stomped his feet a few times to get rid of the snow from his boots and opened the door, making his way straight to the elevator. He sent the receptionist a tight smile and looked down at his shoes, trying not to run into anyone. He waited patiently until the elevator reached his floor and went straight to the door with a small window in the middle, that leaded to the studio.

  Inside there was a girl, she was sitting on an armchair, scrolling through something on her phone and smiling from time to time. Her name was Beverly and she was Stan’s manager _and_ best friend. She had short, red hair that curled around her ears and a whole lot of freckles propped all over her face. She was wearing a white and black striped jumpsuit and high heels, looking gorgeous and business worthy. Stan remembered her in ripped jeans and band t-shirt, smoking a cigarette behind school during lunch and a smiled a little, pushing the door open.

-Hey Stanny!- she smiled but didn’t move from her place.

-Hello- he replied silently, taking his jacket off and revealing a big, green sweater and a white shirt underneath. Beverly took him in and her eyes softened. She tilted backwards in her armchair and didn’t say anything, just watched Stan pitching his instrument. They’ve known each other for over a decade and she knew really well not to disturb him when he was in a sweater-y mood. It was an indicator of a hit coming, a hit that meant to him a lot.

  The next few hours consisted of Stan trying to get the vocals to his new song right, changing it up a bit every to often and getting frustrated while Beverly just sat there. She had gone out once to bring them a hot cup of green tea and found Stan sitting on the floor, small tears making its way down his cheeks, but she didn’t say a word. The boy just smiled sadly and took the drink, sipping from the cup carefully. He had taken few calming breaths and went back to work.

  At the end of the day the song was finished. It was a light tune but laced with melancholy and sadness lurking in the lyrics.

> _-You came in,_
> 
> _All pretty, remarks witty,_
> 
> _Your eyes like shining pearls,_
> 
> _Full of tears and untold tales._
> 
> _But darling I’ll hold you,_
> 
> _Don’t worry my dear._
> 
> _You’ll make it through,_
> 
> _I’ll manage without you._
> 
> _Just don’t forget the rainy days,_
> 
> _We spend cuddled in one of our beds._
> 
> _Remember my voice, my touch, my eyes_
> 
> _They told you once, won’t say it twice,_
> 
> _I loved you baby, remember that. ***** _

  When they were getting ready to leave the building, they heard fast steps approaching and both raised their heads when the door opened, revealing Richie Tozier himself.

  Richie was the owner of Record’s Records, one of the most successful young men in the industry. He had started off as a radio host of a program, with the same name as the label, at age twenty-six and quickly made his to the top, becoming a twenty-eight years old music producer with great stars under his wings.

  Stanley was one of them. They had met when they were children, in Derry, their hometown, but only briefly. Stan hadn’t been interested in pursuing any closer friendship with anyone besides Beverly, Eddie Kaspbrak (a boy he later shared apartment with for seven years) and Mike Hanlon, his brother-in-law. He had been perfectly happy with sitting in the back of cafeteria with Bev sneaking out to smoke and Mike telling him about books he had recently read while Eddie studied for biology. And Richie, well he had been like a book definition of social butterfly- always hanging around some other popular kids and his best friends, Bill Denbrough and Ben Hanscome. They were The Golden Trio- handsome, talented and liked by majority of school.

  Few years after that they had met again in New York City- it was the time Richie had discovered him and proposed to sign him, but that’s a story for later.

  Richie looked like he had seen a ghost. He was wearing a white shirt tucked carelessly into his suit trousers, his hair was a mess and face pale.

-Stan, can we please talk? Like, um, alone, it’s a sensitive matter- he asked, leaning over the half opened door. Beverly sent him a kind smile and nodded.

-See you tomorrow- she said, leaning in to plant a kiss on Stan’s cheek.- Stop crying over that idiot, please Stanny- she whispered into his ear. The boy looked down at his feet and nodded unconvincingly.

-Sorry Bev- Richie said when she passed him, but she just patted his arm and went home.

  Stan didn’t understand what was going on. He was confused and emotional, not the best combination ever. A month ago he had been dumped by his boyfriend of two years and his heart was broken, he couldn’t get his shit together and it seemed like the world was ending. That’s why his next album seemed like a perfect crying-to-sleep one and the label loved it- and Stan? Yeah, not so much.

-What’s wrong?- he asked, sitting rather anxiously in the armchair Beverly had been occupying the whole day. It was still warm from he presence and it made Stan relax a bit.

-Okay, so, don’t freak out but I have an enormous request. Remember you can say no, it won’t influence your position in the label or our relations, this is just really important to me and we’ve known each other for quite some time so I trust you and…

-Richie, you’re mumbling- Stan interrupted. Richie sighed loudly and nodded absentmindedly.

-Will you act as my boyfriend during Christmas?- he asked carefully, his voice unsure and quiet, yet Stan heard him perfectly.

  Richie stood near the door, ready to leave if Stan said no and afraid that he was indeed going to do it. It seemed like an important matter to him, he was worrying his lower lip with his teeth all the time and his fingers were tapping against the wooden table standing next to the door. His whole body was shivering a bit and Stan wasn’t sure if it was because of the cold weather or something else.

-What?- he couldn’t help feeling even more confused. His head was spinning and he could not find a reason good enough for Richie to come and ask him for such thing.- Why?

-My mother insists I come over for Christmas to Derry and she is so fucking stubborn and annoying. I mean, I love her an shit but…- he stopped himself in the middle of the sentence when he had seen Stan’s expression.- The thing is, I told her that I have a boyfriend and now I can’t show up without one, simple as that.

  Richie tried to act nonchalant, he crossed his at his chest’s height and leaned against the wall while shrugging. He even laughed a bit but it came out strained and fake. Stan stood up, a bit irritated that the other man was acting like it wasn’t that big of a deal when it obviously was.

-I’m sorry, but why the fuck would you do such thing?- he asked, emotions getting better of him. Richie laughed, this time it seemed more genuine, and looked at Stan for the first time instead of looking at the floor or wall above other boy.

-She was insufferable, trust me dude, always asking if I had some “nice boyfriend she could meet”. So once, when I was having a bad day, I snapped and told her that yes, I do have a nice boyfriend she could meet one day. So she asked me to bring said boy to Christmas and she didn’t take no for an answer- he explained. It was really chaotic but seemed realistic and, even though Stan didn’t know him all that well, very much in Richie’s style.

  Stanley pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and tried to think. It wasn’t a good idea and he knew that, of course he knew that. He was a reasonable young man and knew better than to jump into such awful lie head first, but on the other side…Well, he had just broken up with someone (or been broken up with) and his life seemed like a big hole full of misery, he could use some fun and this was a perfect opportunity to leave Old Stan behind.

  His thoughts must have swallowed him for a bit because Richie had to clap his hands really loudly to get him out of them. He gave Stan a hopeful look and pouted a bit.

-That’s not a decision for ten minutes, Richie!- Stan threw his hands up in the air and slumped back into the armchair.

-Okay, okay I get that- he said, nodding his head and furrowing eyebrows in focus.- I have an idea, why don’t we talk about it tomorrow, huh? Let-Let’s just meet up for a cup of tea and talk, what do you say?- his voice was laced with hope, eyes full of anxiety and hands shaking slightly as he walked over to Stan.

-Tea, yes. You, maybe- Stan stood up and took his jacket and ukulele. He walked over to the door, leaving a very confused Richie behind. He turned around before closing the door only to say- Meet me in front of Record’s Record at 6am, I know a place nearby.

**Author's Note:**

> *I actually wrote this song thingy by myself, sorry if it sucks lol  
> So Stan is really emotional and broken and Richie is anxious??? Why??? I dunno, don't ask me
> 
> I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think about it!  
> (pssst, you can follow me on tumblr @richieshawaiianshirts)


End file.
